Safe at last
by Yamaveikun
Summary: Yamakun is planning go to haunted house then she lost Flaky? What will Flaky do when she is lost in haunted house filled with ghost? Hint,it maybe contains FxF!
1. Plan to do something

**Hi what's up??**

**It's me again LOL.**

**Now I want to tell you about well…maybe it contains FlippyxFlaky**

**If you don't like this couple then...well….you gotta accepted.**

**Okay, Enjoy and review please……**

Yamakun and Lumpy are having chat in happy tree café. "well…it's really boring isn't,

Lumpy?" then he respond to her "I don't know…kinda…"she reply "I wish there is more challenging than just die again in happy tree town, something like go to haunted house and we hunt some ghost…well, what do you think?" Lumpy looks like 'OMG' face and he seems confuse about the conversation.

The maid appeared over the counter and smiles at the man and a girl "Hi there, may I help you?" when they looking at the menu Lumpy and Yamakun grin happily "hehe…I want strawberry shortcake, fried ice cream, and one root beer float with jumbo size and make sure the ice cream is bigger, what about you Lumpy?" Lumpy looks really confuse

And dummy looking at the maid. "Come on Lumpy, you like cheese don't you, just order it now.." Yamakun answered irritated. Then Lumpy order with dummy expression "I LOVE CHEESE!!! I WANT CHEESE CAKE PLEASE!!" Yamakun sighed when the maid wrote the orders down, it took a minute when the maid brought the orders down to their table. "here you go, enjoy^_^" just then they smiled when they imagine they're in heaven. "ah….I feel like in heaven…this food is so………DELICIOUS!!!!" said Yamakun in her happy face and mood, Lumpy also like Yamakun, he smiled happily while they eat the food. The maid said "thank you, come again!"

After they finished the food, they leave the happy tree café after they paid the bills.

Yamakun is thinking about something excite her "ah, I get it!!" then Lumpy respond

"wha…..still hungry?" Yamakun glared him with weird look "NOT THAT!! It something

Like…..test our mental….and we go to haunted house….and we hunt some ghost…and…hey, where's Lumpy?"

"Well, I guess it's up to me but I can't go there alone.."then the light bulb appeared on her head."ah! I know. I can invite someone to accompany me to go to haunted house and hunt some ghost!!"

"But who…ooohhhh….hehehhehe…..I see, well I'll think that later"

Just then Yamakun walk to someone's house with evil grin.

**Well…what will she choose??**

**Stay tuned and review please!!**


	2. Need friends for accompany

**Hi what's up??**

**It's me again LOL.**

**Now I want choose one of happy tree friends**

**To HUNT SOME GHOST!!**

**XD Well….enjoy!!!**

Before Yamakun goes to someone's house, she changed her mind so she goes to happy tree internet instead. She meets Sniffles, Russell and Mime is surf on internet.

Sniffles is searching for information of U.F.O, Russell is playing online game with Mime. Then Yamakun sit in front of computer, turning on the computer, then searching for Haunted house in this town while she watch Fatal Frame video in youtube.

She look scared when she watching the video."omg, they are scary an….GYA!!

That was shocked but it just for fooling us, hey what's this? Haunted tree house.

Hmmm….let see." She looked nervous but she keeps open it.

Haunted tree house

This house is been haunted by several ghost,

Don't go in there because if someone gets in, no one will survive

And will be possessed by ghost. It causes permanent death and never come

Back to life again. The owner of this house is been murdered and become a ghost.

The owner will haunt every stranger who goes there.

"What….that's it??? It just…..weird..it just dangerous as happy tree forest…I need more

Information!!" Yamakun click 'refresh' but failed, she keeps repeat it but failed.

Yamakun look astonished when there is no information about haunted house…

"So….that is haunted tree house…so…horrible scary…but I have to go there!!

But this is real…or fake…?? Well I have to go to someone." Yamakun begin rush

Over to someone.

She saw Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, and Flaky are playing uno. Before Toothy say uno to his card he is been interrupt by Yamakun's voice. "GUYS, I NEED YOUR HELP!!" while Cuddles said uno to Toothy's card and Toothy look down with desperate mood."Yamakun, this is your fault. Because of you, I've lost!!" said Toothy while he glared at her. "THERE IS NO TIME TO MAD AT ME, I'M SO SORRY TOOTHY FOR INTERRUPT YOUR GAME.I JUST NEED YOUR HELP!!"Lifty and Shifty looked annoyed but Flaky ask her "What kind?? Maybe I can help you." Yamakun look exhausted for ran to them then she begin to talk to them "Umm…..do you know information about Haunted Tree House. Do you guys know about it??" all of them are confused about her question except Lifty. "hey I know that house!!" Yamakun stared at him "where is it?" Lifty reject her question "No way princess. If you want the answer, you have to…" Before he finishes talking, Yamakun grabbed his collar with furious face.

"Listen punk, If you don't answer me, you'll know you'll lost your life in just one second..in PAINFULL WAY!!"

Lifty gulped nervously "o…okay…just please don't kill me!!"Then Yamakun released him "whatever, just answer me please." "You know, the haunted house is near the happy tree forest, before you go there. You have to prepare to risk your life to go there. That's why all the people are too afraid to go there." After Lifty finished talking. Flaky ask Yamakun "why do you want to go there?" Yamakun surprised but if she want to go there just for fun, they may forbid her to do it, so she answer "I…………lost my katana there.

Hahaha….."With nervously laugh when they all fainted then the rise again "IDIOT, YOU

LOST YOUR KATANA THERE, THAT'S EMBARRASING!!?" said Cuddles to her which is she intended to clenched her fist.

Yamakun say apologized "I'm sorry but I have to go there but I can't go alone, I need someone to accompany me…please…I'm begging you…"when a tear drops to her chin.

"Cuddles, please help her, you just made her cry…please apologize to her." Said Flaky when she saw Yamakun cried. Meanwhile Lifty & Shifty surprised for the first time they saw Yamakun crying. "Wow…she even cries…?""That's odd to her, I thought she is scary even scarier than our Dad."Yamakun erased the tears faster before they want to annoy her."hey, sorry dude.""Meh, it's okay, I'll forgive you for this time only."

"So. Who's want with me?" Yamakun blushed but she keeps erased her tears.

Cuddles, Toothy and Flaky raised their hand but Lifty & Shifty just stood there.

"just join…."then the raccoons shook their head in yes way.

"Well then, LET'S GO!!"

**That was kinda bad eh….**

**Well still I need review…**

**Stay tuned again!**


	3. Preparation

**Hi what's up??**

**Now they are ready for adventure….**

**To haunted house.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Yamakun asked them in optimism mood while Flaky seems

Scared but she keep herself being brave to take care of Yamakun since Flaky would never leave her alone.

"Heh It doesn't scary at all." Said Cuddles who excited when Toothy brought his bag.

Toothy took away Cuddle's bag "Hey Cuddles, your bag is really heavy, what kind of things you brought dude?" Yamakun feel guilty for lied to her friends, she actually want go there just for fun but since she already interact with them she doesn't want to break her friendship.

Lifty saw her sad face and try to make her comfort but he better not to do it before she is gonna kill him. "What's wrong Lil' bro?" Lifty just quiet for some time. Suddenly they reached the haunted house. It's a house been abandoned for a long years ago, it's rotten, it's spooky, and strange atmosphere around the house. They shiver like they have a cold but Yamakun keep being brave. "I'm going there now….you guys.." but suddenly everyone was behind her "don't worry Yama, good luck with your trip" "Yeah, have a nice trip!" all of them are waving at Yamakun but Yamakun walk through them and hit the boys. "I didn't ask you to leave me, I'd ask you to accompany me you moron!!"

They just moaned being hurted except Flaky because she is not leaving Yamakun.

Shifty shout at her "IT HURT YOU DUMBASS!!" Yamakun's ear twitched angrily then grab Shifty's collar "YOU WANNA DEAD, LITTLE PUNK!!??" Toothy try to stop them but he seems too scared to do it but Flaky is already stopped them. "Guys…please don't fighting, it just really nonsense you guys fighting and beside that, we are here for find Yamakun's katana not fighting….so please no more fight..."While Flaky advised them softly. Shifty & Yamakun feel guilty and they apologize to each other although they glared in furious circumstances. Shifty & Yamakun shake hand but he seems hurt when Yamakun still shake his hand.

'So uhh….are we ready..?" Toothy asked nervously, "Well then…let's go."

Flaky ask Yamakun "Are you sure? I have a bad feeling about this…I'm afraid one of us will get lost or the worse…" But Cuddles cheer her up "Chill out Flakes, we sure all of us will safe And besides that, Yamakun will kick those bad guy's ass, she's a badass samurai right?" When Yamakun heard what Cuddles said, she said with irritated glare "Hey bunny, I'm not a hero and you can't just handle me, you think I'm your bodyguard?? Hell no…I'm just nothing…"

Toothy suddenly notice the door opened by itself. Toothy surprised but he saw Yamakun go first in, then Lifty, then Shifty, Cuddles & Flaky go in with them.

Toothy is stunned then he realize they all leave and he is the last. "hey…wait up!!"

All of them finally in the mansion.

**Kinda Crappy……haha…**

**Well I need more inspiration and practice.**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. In The Mansion

…**..Hello guys!!**

**It's been a while I haven't update yet**

**I hope they don't kill me..**

**Okay in this story Yamakun is curious about Flaky's**

**Feeling to someone.**

**So…enjoy!!**

When they entered the mansion, the mansion seems very creepy than they just imagined. They saw a whole dust around the room with the bunch of skull and spiders, even dead animals!!

"Jeez Cuddles, this is really messy isn't it?" Said Yamakun behind him, Then Cuddles respond to her with irritated tone "Yeah Yeah but……

WHY EVERYONE STAY BEHIND ME!!??"

Toothy said to him scarily "Because you're the leader and….."but been cut by Yamakun "the bravest bunny, so uhh….what do you think?"

Meanwhile Lifty looked scared when he looks around the mansion,

Shifty is looking for a treasure in this spooky mansion but been interrupt by Flaky."Shifty, what are you doing??Aren't we supposed to find Yamakun's….."Shifty look annoyed so he shout at her "THAT'S NOT YOUR DAMN BUSINESS PORCUPINE, STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

Shifty doesn't realize that he already shout at her, "I..I'm sorry, I didn't…mean to…."Said Flaky while she look shock and scared. Lifty saw Flaky's eyes watered so he glared at Shifty "hey Shifty, you made her cry,

If Yamakun see this, she is gonna kill you. "Shifty grab his fedora and he

Seems sad.

"GGGYYYYYAAAA……..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Suddenly they heard a scream, it was Yamakun, who fell into the floor till the floor is break, because of her reckless so she start to swear "GAH S**T!!!THIS IS SO %$%#%$#$%#%^#%$##^%$#$^%%^#*^^*^&^$^%#%$#%$$%$%$#%$#$%#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$^&$^#%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!0!!!!!"

All of them are holding their mouth try not to laugh, Shifty noticed and he mock her "HIHIHIHIHI…..because you have a big ass and the floor broke because of your ass ohh….don't tell me your ass even make an earthquake, ohh….I'm so scared…the fat princess is gonna bump us with her ass…."He feel the foot approach his face and and he feel kicked and she kick his face because she been mocked by him.

Shifty glared at her while he keep touching his face "Hey, is your hobby

Kicking and punching people???You should be more like Flaky, although she's a tomboy, she still have a feminine manner unlike you, a wild, messy,

and sloppy!!!!YOU'RE NOT A GIRL AFTER ALL!!!!!!!!!"

Yamakun's ears twitched, her temperature meter in heated up, and she is ready to punch"WELL….EAT THIS YOU JERKASS!!!!!!!!!!!"Before Yamakun is gonna punch him, Flaky give her candy and Yamakun calm down And Shifty relieved.

"Thanks Flakes, I owe you one^_^"Smiled Yamakun when she ate the candy. Suddenly Yamakun thinks about Flaky's crush so she wants to tell her about her crush "Uhh….Flaky, can I talk to you for a minute."Flaky accepted Yamakun's request.

**Hmmm….It will be a next time to ask a question**

**To Flaky.**

**Flaky:"Uh…do you think he will appear in next chapter?"**

**Me:"Ngeh…not sure...But he'll appear….for another**

**Future chapter, I think…"**

**Flaky:"Oh, she only owned her character and all HTF character**

**Belong to MondoMedia."**

**Me:"And Review….please"**


End file.
